This invention relates, in general, to electronic equipment comprising microprocessors which incorporate an internal cache of (i) Random Access Memory (RAM) and (ii) Read Only Memory (ROM) and which have a capability of dual mode operation. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to dual mode microprocessors associated with radio receiver circuits.